Reika Kuze
Reika Kuze is the name of the last Tattooed Priestess, the main antagonist of Fatal Frame III: The Tormented. Before becoming the tattooed priestess and adopting the Kuze name, her full name was Reika Yukishiro. Upon the failure of her Impalement Ritual, the Unleashing occurred and The Rift engulfed the Kuze Shrine. Reika was made the Tattooed Priestess, after her entire family was murdered. The Kuze household adopted her because she wanted to help to ease the pain of others who experienced the same pain as her. Story Background Reika grew up in a village near the Kuze Shrine, the same village where Kaname was smuggled out to as a baby. It was here that the two met and fell in love. Kaname left the village at some point to study, leaving Reika the Echo Stone Earring his mother had given him. While he was gone, an unspecified disaster occurred (believed to be an avalanche, many of which occured during the later years of the Edo period in the eastern Tohoku area.) Reika's whole family was killed. With no way to contact Kaname and poor future prospects as a young woman without a family or a husband, Reika agreed to serve as a Tattooed Priestess, hoping that she could help people who had experienced pain and loss like her. She went to live at the Kuze Shrine and adopted their last name. During this time she wore ritual attire of blue and white, similar to the Handmaidens. ''Fatal Frame III'' As a priestess, before the rituals, Reika spent her days in the Hanging Prison, where she was cared for by Amane Kuze, and took comfort in talking to Amane about the outside world. At some point, unaware that Amane was Kaname's half-sister, she showed Amane the Echo Stone Earring. Amane recognized it, and wrote in her diary of her suspicion that Reika's friend was Kaname. In preparation for the Piercing of the Soul ritual, Reika etched her grief into the Mirror of Loss so that it would not interfere with the pain of the parishioners. Much of her pain had to do with Kaname and her desire to see him again. During the Ritual, Reika's body was etched with tattoos to represent the pain of the living and the dead by Engravers. She was tended to by Handmaidens during this time, who had the duty of singing the Handmaiden's Song to her and impaling her during the Impalement Ritual. Once the tattoos covered her body, Reika was required to break the Mirror of Loss and cast her love away. At some point after receiving the tattoos, Reika wrote about a dream she had of Kaname, revealing that her love for him still existed inside her. She hoped to dream of him in her eternal sleep. At last, she was impaled in the Chamber of Thorns. Wanting to help Reika, Amane lead Kaname into the Kuze house. Kaname wishing to save Reika entered the chamber of thorns and awoke her from her sleep. However, Yashuu Kuze found out what Amane had done, determined to preserve the Commandment, followed Kaname into the shrine and murdered him in front of Reika. Reika was so distraught that she allowed the tattoos to enter her eyes, causing The Unleashing. Reika then began to wander the Manor, and everywhere she wandered was engulfed in the Rift. Despite the efforts of Yashuu Kuze to contain the Rift by making sacrifices and sealing the Manor into a dream, Reika's pain continued to spread and spill into the dreams of those who had lost loved ones. In the end, Rei defeated Reika, and then cast both Reika and Kaname off in a boat together, letting them cross the ocean to the Other Side. Category:Ghosts Category:Fatal Frame III ghosts Category:Hostile ghosts